Drácula yeye
by Zelany
Summary: La musica bajaba por las escaleras de la casa diciendo "Drácula yeye"


**Aviso a lectores: **para la mejor lectura de este fic te recomiendo entrar en Youtube y buscar una canción con este mismo nombre, se mejora muchísimo si escuchas la canción, la original es de Andrés Pajares, aunque hay alguna que otra versión

**Drácula yeyé**

Asomó la cabeza en todas y cada una de las habitaciones; miro incluso bajo los sofás, en los armarios, en la cocina, en los baños y rebusco en los vestidores. No fue hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de estar solo que se decidió a entrar al altillo que usaban como trastero; rebusco entre los baúles de ropa vieja y se cambio de ropa; luego abrió un par de cajas hasta encontrar el viejo tocadiscos de su hermano; desatornillo con cuidado la tapa de la base y saco un vinilo descolorido por el tiempo; recorrió las paredes del altillo hasta encontrar donde enchufar el tocadiscos e hizo sonar su tesoro escondido

_Marta salió de paseo por el bosque, sorprendiola una terrible tempestad. Un viejo caserón apareció ente sus ojos con la luz de un relámpago. Era el castillo del conde Drácula, corrió hacia el, empujo el pesado portalón, subió las escaleras y allí en el último peldaño, estaba el conde Drácula que le decía: "Oye chiquita que gozada enchufa el tocadiscos y vamos a bailar"_

-Oye chiquita, que gozada enchufa el tocadiscos y vamos a bailar- repitió con el cantante y acto seguido comenzó a bailar

_Soy un Drácula yeye que a nadie asusto__  
__si no tiemblan ante mí, no me disgusto__  
__Soy un vampiro genial que a nadie chupa__  
__aunque después me dirán que estoy chalupa_

_Moviendo los hombros y las caderas al ritmo de la música, un ligero tembleque; la mano derecha pasa sobre sus ojos a lo Travolta y luego la izquierda… sin dejar de mover las caderas_

_soy moderno, soy eterno, y lo estoy pasando bien__  
__soy vampiro con melena, soy un Drácula Ye Ye__  
_

Mano derecha al cielo, y después la izquierda, mas movimiento de caderas y hombros después las dos manos pasan arreglándose el pelo

_Yo no duermo en ataúd ni nada de eso__  
__veo la televisión y como queso__  
__cuando salgo por las noches yo no vuelo__  
__en mi seiscientos me voy al cementerio_

_  
_- No, no, no, duermo en ataúd- acompaño al solista- veo la televisión, pero… ¡no pienso comer queso!

_  
__soy moderno, soy eterno, y lo estoy pasando bien__  
__soy vampiro con melena, soy un Drácula Ye Ye__  
_

Se repite el estribillo

_  
__soy un Drácula amigo de los jipis__  
__tomo whisky a go' go' y hago pipi__  
__cuando salgo por las noches vuelvo pronto__  
__porque tengo miedo a que me salga el coco_

-¡Echo de menos un buen whisky! Y a mi el coco, que ¡te voy a dar hasta que no seas mas que un moco!- mas juego de caderas y brazos; izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda…

_soy moderno, soy eterno, y lo estoy pasando bien__  
__soy vampiro con melena, soy un Drácula Ye Ye_

_-¡Soy un Drácula yeye!_

_El toca discos dejo de sonar, entonces reconoció el golpeteo rítmico que solo producía el corazón de Renesmee y un segundo después una respiración hueca salía de un solo golpe de alguien mas, se giro muuuyy despacio y vio asomados a la puerta y con la cara totalmente desencajada a Jasper y a Renesmee mirándolo con la boca abierta_

_-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- reclamó con voz aguda_

_-Empezó a llover-logro articular el adulto_

_-¿Y?-pregunto el bailarín_

_-Tío Jazz no quiso seguir jugando fuera-dijo la niña en un pequeño puchero _

_-No voy a dejar que te mojes y te resfríes-le riño el mayor y la pequeña hincho los mofletes en señal de disgusto –además…-continuo poniendo una sonrisa traviesa- nos habríamos perdido al Drácula yeyé_

_Renesmee sonrió y dándose la vuelta pregunto:_

_-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?, llegamos cuando ibas dejar al coco hecho un moco_

_Un proyectil salió volando hacia ellos pero Jasper cerro la puerta justo a tiempo protegiéndolos y haciendo que este sonara a cerámica rota… seguramente Esme se enfadaría cuando descubriera una de sus reliquias en reserva, rotas._

_-Tio…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Creo que esta noche tendré pesadillas…_

_-Cariño, creo que hasta yo tendré pesadillas_

_Y es que ver a Emmet Cullen con unos pantalones de campana morados, una camisa floreada amarilla y naranja con la gorguera a juego del pantalón y una capa de Drácula, bailando. Era como para tener pesadillas por toda la eternidad. _

_Rincón de Zélany:__ Bueno… hace poco descubrí esta buenísima canción del señor Pajares y nada mas escucharla pensé…seguro que Emmet la bailaría XD así que aquí esta. Lo del baile… bueno las manos a lo Travolta es esa figura, con los dedos haciendo la señal de paz que pasa frente a los ojos… lo suyo seria que pudierais ver el baile que me imagine, pero a pesar que mi sentido del ridículo no es muy conocido… no voy a colgarme bailando al Drácula yeyé solo para que os riais… pero os reto, a ver quien se anima aunque sea con una antifaz para no ser reconocidos XD. Si lo hacéis mandadme el link._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer esto y espero que os haya gustado._

_Besos Zélany_


End file.
